Reunion And So On
by RomitriIsMyMaximumMortalFlaw
Summary: 20 years they waited to see each other again. No communication between them. Complete radio silence. They live separate lives while staying in touch with The Flock. If they get their reunion, then what comes after that? Rated T due to gore and violence later on (and of course FAX fluff).


**Wow. It****'****s been a minute since i****'****ve written anything****… ****It feels good to be back, honestly. This was my favorite hobby, and even though I gave it up for a few different reasons, I****'****m glad I still have some creative ideas!**

**I****'****ve had this story idea for, like, 6 years. And recently I decided I wanted to get back into crating, and this is the story I decided to do. So, I****'****m a little rusty, but I hope you all enjoy!**

**I will say that the characters will be a little OOC, but that****'****s mostly because it****'****s supposed to be set 20 years in the future. I feel that personalities and people****'****s characters change over time, you know? And I****'****m not completely following the format James Patterson layer out in the last book. ****'****Dooms Day****' ****never happened and the human race lives on. **

**This story starts a little more fast paced. Max and Fang get to catch up and get know each other better (again) as the story goes on.**

If someone asked Fang when he was younger where he saw himself in the future he would have flipped them the bird and kept moving. At the time, that's all they could do—just move forward, because there was no going back. If someone asked him now where he saw himself in the future, he'd probably say 'I don't know', because he really didn't. Running from The School, Itex, and everyone else that was after their lives; that's all that mattered. Keeping his family alive was his only priority—it still is. He would do anything to keep them all together and safe. He certainly didn't think he'd be away from his Flock so often.

That's why he was standing at the edge of Lake Mead, the meeting spot where he was to reunite with Max after their twenty year 'break'. In his opinion, twenty years was a bit excessive, but Max was never one to do things in small amounts. It was all or nothing with her. He didn't want to see his family on occasion. He wanted everyone to be together again.

After the fall of Itex, and after the world cooled down from the potential take over of the world by mad scientists, Max told their story from start to finish. (He never would have thought that Max would write a book, but she did. And it was the world's number one best seller within a year of its release date.) She told the world what they had been through and what they would do to stay alive.

Her inspiring words and actions encouraged others—human and mutants alike—to find and ale down any and all Itex facilities. She brought the together in the way that Fang brought kids together to fight The School in the earlier years of their escape. As a collective, they won. However, it was something of a bitter-sweet victory, because now came the challenge of getting humans and mutants to live side-by-side.

Now more than ever they needed to be united—together as a race fighting for their lives, because the battle isn't over yet.

Fang waited patiently at the edge of Lake Mead, the exact spot where they met up as kids. He watched the water ripple on the surface as he occasionally threw stones deep into it. It was late into the day of their reunion date, and Fang was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to show up.

_'I didn't think I would find myself regretting this if she didn't show up,'_ he though to himself, chucking another stone into the water, maybe a little harder than necessary. _'For years I wondered what would hurt more: her making a no-show, or coming here to tell me she really did hate me.__'_

Then he remembered the one time he truly doubted Max, and he remembered how badly that turned out for him. But she also had a habit of not believing in him, so maybe she thought he wasn't going to be here waiting for her.

Then he heard something to his left. He snapped around, stone still in hand. His raptor vision helped him see into the distance. When he realized who it was, his tense body relaxed.

She walked along the water's edge, her hands stuffed into the pockets of her jean jacket. Her grey scarf whipped as the breeze caught it. Her hair was pulled back, letting only a few stands frame her face.

Fang started toward her, his heart racing in his chest. The stone slipped from his fingers and onto the ground.

As they grew closer, so did their pace. Twenty years was long enough; waiting a moment more would probably kill him. When they were about ten yards away, she was practically running. Before he knew it, she crashed into then, almost sending his backwards into the ground.

Nothing could really describe the feeling of holding each other again. Max buried her face into his black coat, fighting so many emotions that suddenly washed over her. Fang gave her a small squeeze, digging her nose into her hair. Everything about their moment was familiar and comforting.

Fang couldn't be sure how long they stood there, re-familiarizing themselves in each other's arms. When they pulled away and looked at each other, their faces were only a breath away. Much to Max's surprise, Fang took a step back, but not letting go of her hand.

'_He _has_ changed,__'_ she though, smiling at him.

He graced her with his rare smirk.

When they finally did speak, Max said cheekily, "Hey, stranger."

His shoulders twitching in a 'Fang-laugh' sort of way. He released her hand, only to bring it up to very softly stroke her cheek.

As they stood there, he felt stupid for enough thinking that she wasn't going to show up. Their time apart brought together in a way that was more special than if they had actually dated. For that, her was grateful.

She close her eyes and tilted her head slightly into his hand. "Just so you know," she began, her smiling growing bigger, "I've been standing at the top of the cliff behind you for almost an hour—watching you." She peeked through one eye. "I'd say that means I've final snuck up on the great Fang Nicolas Grayson."

He rolled his eyes at her new-found victory.

Hearing her say his adoptive name, however, sent electricity through his body.

Years ago, the government decided that in order for them to be a part of society and succeed in creating lives for themselves, they needed legal names. The name he chose held a bit of their history, as well as an inside joke. The fact that she new it wasn't necessarily surprising, but never expected her use it.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just looking at each other. And then it started to grow awkward.

She raised a brow. "I know you've always been quiet, but I thought after twenty years of radio silence you'd at least have _something_ to say."

'_Shit.__' _His heart raced again, but this time it was in panic. He swallowed a physical lump in his throat. After all this time, he still wasn't sure how he she was going to react this news.

He slowly nodded his head.

Her brows came together. "You…do have something to say?"

Fang nodded once.

"Then why don't you?"

He could tell her patience was waning. He studied her face, keeping his the usual blank. Then he pointed toward himself and shook his head.

She wracked her brain, trying to figure out this strange form of communication that Fang seemed to have adopted.

"You…can't tell me what you have to say?"

He nodded.

Fang watched as her expression morphed from that of irritation to realization.

Max's eyes danced with emotion, and her hand tensed in his. "You…you can't tell me…because you _actually_ can't."

He closed his eyes. _'__Why is it so hard for you to hear?__'_ he questioned silently. _'__This isn__'__t you__'__re first time hearing it.__'_

"You're mute." He cringed, hating hearing her say it. He felt her hand leave his…and rest gently on his face. He remembered to breathe. "In these last ten minutes alone you've shown me you've changed. And that's all I ever wanted from you. Although, I still think twenty years was a bit...excessive." She smiled. "Fang, I think you'll find that we've both changed a little in our time apart."

He took her hand and softly pressed his lips to her knuckles. Then without warning, Fang pulled on her arm, effectively bring her back to his body. He gave her a split second to let her breath hitch in the throat, and then brought his lips to hers. Max tensed, but quickly relaxed into him. She wasn't going to fight him this time.

The kiss was short but sweet, and when they pulled away, he didn't completely release her. He never wanted to let her go again.

"…And there's other ways to express what you're feeling, I guess." She smiled up at him. "I missed you, too, Fang. But that was a very Fang-thing to do—to kiss me without warning. How dare y-" Her playful banter was interrupted by another kiss.

This one was something of a memorable kiss; that's saying something, considering their first kiss. He really did miss her, and he expressed that in the kiss. However, before things got too heated, Fang pulled back, gently planting a kiss on her forehead.

She sighed, both from contentment and because he ended it too early.

Max looked out at the lake. "It's getting dark. What now?"

After quickly squeezing her hand, he let it go, unfurled his massive black wings, and took a running start into the air.

She watched him fly for a moment. He was always the more graceful flyer; she could watch him fly around in the air all day.

She opened her own wings and took to the air, following him across the lake. When they reached the tree line, he dipped down and landed. Max followed suit, though she was confused. Why were they stopping?

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking around. "What are doing here?"

When she turned to him, he nodded to the trees. Then, he let out a low, sharp whistle.

Max trusted Fang. She may have made him promise to stay away for twenty years to straighten out his attitude and get his shit in a pile, but she trusted him. He didn't bring her out here to murder her… Right?

As if Fang read her mind, he rolled his eyes, lips lightly curled up in a smile.

Max heard some leaves rustle, and from out of the trees where Fang was standing came a girl. Or rather, a young woman. She looked to in her early 20's, and like she didn't want to be there. The girl stood there, hands in her pockets, with a small smile on her lips.

"Hi."

Max looked from her to Fang, expecting him to explain, and the quickly remember that he literally can't.

"Um, hi," Max said, shoving her hands in the pockets of her jacket. "Don't take this the wrong way, but what's going on here?" She looked between the two of them, uncomfortable.

Clark shrugged. "I told him this was a bad idea, but he insisted it was easier this way."

Max raised a brow. "_What_ would be easier?"

Her heart began to ache. Who was this girl to Fang? Why did he bring her here? They just kissed; would he really do that and then bring another girl into the picture?

Max mentally slapped herself. _'__Stop jumping to conclusions. It__'__s like Iggy says: __'__You__'__re going to screw it up again if you don__'__t hear him out.__''_

"Well, my name is Clark. I'm basically here to help you communicate," Clark explained.

"So…you're a mind reader, too?" Max asked, figuring that's the only way to know what Fang's feeling.

Clark smiled again, shaking her head. "No, not quite. I'm not sure anyone wants to know what really going on in his head— Ow!" Clark rubbed her shoulder where Fang had not so playfully punched.

He gave her a look at Max recognized—'shut up'

The younger girl rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on! It's true."

He inclined his head to Max.

Clark sighed, taking her other hand out of her pocket. Swiftly, and quickly, she moved her hands as she spoke. "We communicate through sign language. He's going to sign, and I'm going to tell you what he's saying. Simple as that."

''_Simple__''__, she says.__'_ Max looked between the two of them. _'__This is more awkward then anything.__'_ There were more…personal questions she wanted to ask, and this was not how she pictured there first conversation.

Fang frowned, and he started moving his hands in the same way Clark just had. But it was Clark who spoke.

"Let's just get back to the hotel."

Max took a deep breath. She was uncomfortable, but it wasn't because there really wasn't a better way for them to talk, but Clark's sudden involvement. "I…think that's a good idea." She tried to smile. "I'm pretty tired from my flight."

Fang nodded. Then he stretched his hand out for her to take it. Max took it. When they both released their wings, their feather brushed. Max smiled more.

Then a thought occurs to her. "Wait." She looked at Clark. "How are you getting there? The nearest town with a hotel is a few miles away. Do you have a car?"

Clark smirked. "What, you think your Flock is the only one with wings?" She rolled her shoulders, and front behind her back came light and dark grey colored wings. There were like nothing Max had seen amounts her family's light colored wings. Fang was the only one with dark wings, but Clark's were both light and dark; almost every feather started out like grey and darkened to almost black.

With that, they were in the air. It wasn't how Max thought their reunion would go, but it was better than the worst case scenario.

There was a few seconds of silence, and then, "I told you so, by the way?" Clark called from behind Max. Ahead of her, she watched Fang flip the bird over his shoulder.

Max smiled. No need to translate that sign.

**No one panic. I****'****m not done yet. There will be more Fluff to come! The next chapters will be longer.**

**Keep reading o find out more about Max and Fang****'****s relationship, and who the hell Clark is!**

**Peace Out!**


End file.
